rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Side Quests
Since the 14th March 2014 we got side quests. It's an additional quest to the weekly one and appears at the right side of the screen. Here they are: __TOC__ Leprechaun's Tricks Ulric likes St.Patrick's day celebrations so much he even painted the waterfall green. But in the middle of the holiday feast phenomena came and ruined everything. Ulric wants revenge! *Help the Unicorn 22 times *Get 5 Celestial Dreambooks *Get 18 Mystic Drinks *Help the Hunchback 15 times You receive the Leprechaun's chest as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (25) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 5 *Gadgets: 5 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Ghost Helpers: 1 , 1 , 1 *Charges: Random (3) * : 11.000 1000 feet high 125 years ago on March 31, 1889 the Eiffel Tower celebrated its opening in Paris. The unusual architectural construction immediately caught the fancey of both citizen and tourists. For the next 40 years it had been the highest building in the world. The Paris symbol's exterior is a result of elaborated mathematical calculation. Our astronomer Andrew is going to hold a lecture about this unique construction. *Banish the Poltergeist 15 times (explore not gadget!) *Get 4 Pellet Postcards *Get 3 Quantum Gravitations *Banish the Twilight Genies 10 times (explore not gadget!) You receive the Chest with Blueprints as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (25) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 5 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 3 , 5 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: Random (3) *Charges: Random (3) * : 11.000 *Trophy: 1000 ft above paris Lumberjack's broken heart Spring is coming to the Manor! Streams flow across the Manor and birds singing in the air. Sea Nymphs and Dryads set a joyful hide-and-seek game in the forest. Marine Queen was not invited to the game. She became furious and promised to stop the coming of spring. By the order of the Queen insidious Octopuses stole the Lumberjack's magic axe and cut down the whole forest! Lumberjack was crying so bitterly that his heart broke. Help spirits of the forest return spring to the Manor and save Lumberjack! Assemble a new mechanical heart for him and return his magic axe. Sound of the golden reed pipe will grow new forest within a couple of minutes! *Banish 10 Marine Queens (explore not gadget!) *Assemble 7 Lumber's Axes (parts from helping Lonely Lumberjack, Kind Scarecrow, Transvaal Lion) *Assemble 3 Mechanical Hearts (parts at the Treasury) *Assemble 4 Golden Reed Pipes (parts at the Princess's Boudoir) *Help 20 Sea Nymphs Get Lumberjack's basket containing many wholesome things as a reward! *Creature Summoning Scrolls (25) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 5 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 3 , 5 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: Random (4) *Charges: Random (4) * : 15.000 * : 250 Phenomena Census Andrew began serious studies of phenomena. Each and every of them will be described in his scientific work. The challenge is big as he has to find every phenomenon which can be found anywhere, even in Paris or Venice. But nothing can stop the true scientist! Merry Parisian circus folk conspired to trick the earnest man. Always one step ahead of the scientist they are leaving marks of an unknown, unstudied phenomenon. Andrew is lured and asks for your help in solving the mystery. Help Andrew finishing his scientific work, catch all phenomena, learn the truth abouth circus folk trick and get a reward! *Help 15 Hunchbacks *Help 15 Jugglers *Help 15 Mimes *Collect: **1 Trapped Octopus (from Octopus at The Bellows Manor) **1 Trapped Ghost (from Poltergeist at Secrets of Paris) **1 Trapped Genie (from Twilight Genies at Times of Knights) **1 Trapped Queen (from Marine Queen at Venice Canals) **5 Log Books by helping Tree, Dryad and Unicorn at The Bellows Manor **Assemble the Book on Phenomena. *Find: **1 Genie Shadow (Bellows Manor) **1 Hovering Ghost (Paris) **1 Octopus Sucker (Times of Knights) **1 Mysterious Poison (Venice) **5 Colour Inversions by helping Tree, Dryad and Unicorn at The Bellows Manor **Assemble the Phenomena Mark. The Phenomena Casket contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (20) *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250)4 *Tarra Cards: Silver (100), Gold (50) *Energy: 1 , 1 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Runes: Large Maya Master Set (2) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 1 , 1 , 1 , 1 *Charges: Random (4) * : 15.000 * : 300 Sword in Stone The whole world is amazed - a mysterious sword stuck in a stone was found in the Medieval! Only the best knight can get it out! Ulric holds enormous tournament to find the one! Collect all the necessary things to help organize the tournament. Find the Sword of Taranis to train participants and Knight's Medallions for the winner. Queen of Spades dreams of getting to the tournament incognito so get her a carnival mask. You will get the Chest of the Best Knight in reward. *Help 15 Queen of Spades *Assemble 3 Swords of Taranis (parts are in Throne Hall) *Assemble 1 Knight's Medallion (parts are in Tilt Yard) *Assemble 1 Carnival Mask (parts are in Venetian Café) The Best Knight Chest contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Tarra Cards: Silver (25), Gold (25) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 7 , 7 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 2 , 1 , 1 *Charges: Random (4) * : 15.000 * : 250 *Trophy: From Time Immemorial Golden Hands Andrew continues his scientific experiments. This time he, fond of creating the Philosopher's Stone, is studying properties of metals. But something went wrong... Phenomena must have swapped the ingredients. Alfred who was passing by the laboratory got a very unusual curse - everything he touches turns to gold. Without our urgent help Alfred's life is in danger! You'll get the Chest of Alchemist and a unique trophy as a reward! *Assemble 1 Abrasive Wheel (parts in different Ghost modes) *Chase away 10 Poltergeists (explore not trap!) *Chase away 15 Twilight Genies (explore not trap!) *Assemble 1 Gold (parts in different Ghost modes) The Chest of Alchimists contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250)/1 Purse (130) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 2 , 3 *Charges: Random (2) * : 10.000 * : 500 *Trophy: Alchemy and Gold Children's Day Games and fun, joy of learning and limitless curiosity, this is what childhood really is. Everyone in the Manor is preparing for Children's Day and making presents. Join the preparations! It is not an easy job to find all these important and needful things for every child but you can manage it! Bring joy to the children and reward will come right away! *Assemble the Box of Bricks *Assemble the Box of Pencils *Assemble the Toy-House *Assemble the Chest of Happiness (needed: the 3 Artifacts above + 10 Ice Creams from Tree, Dryad and Unicorn + 15 Flags from Tree, Dryad, Unicorn, Mime, Juggler and Hunchback at friends places The Chest of Joy contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (15) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 1 , 1 , 3 *Charges: Random (2) * : 12.000 * : 200 *Trophy: Sun Return of the Dragons For ages dragons had lived in the rune labyrinths. Keepers of the ancient treasures they used to wander about the sinuous halls. What have happened? Why is it so quiet? Giant Octopuses have stolen all little dragons to wipe out the whole dragon race. You cannot let it happen! Little cuties seized the oppotunity to hide and get through the Portal. You need to find all of them and return to the rune labyrinths. Noble dragons can be generous. Every rescued dragon will give you a gemstone and when you fiish the search you will get the ancient Dragon Treasure. *Get 20 Pink Dragons from searching locations *Get 15 Ice Dragons from searching locations *Get 10 Fire Dragons from chasing away octopus *Get 15 Pink Quartz from helping the Little Dragon in the first Dragon Maze *Get 10 Sapphire from helping the Ice Dragon in the second Dragon Maze *Get 5 Ruby Chips from helping the Fire Dragon in the third Dragon Maze The Dragon Treasure contains: *Tarra Cards: Silver (30), Gold (30) *Dragon Food: Azure Grapes (5), Lemon Bread (5), Elven Bread (3), Blue Cheese (3) *Runes: Large Beast Hunter Set (1) *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (3), Fruit Tartlets (5), Nutritious Grain (5), Golden Fish (5), Water Lily Petal (5) *Ghost Helpers: 3 * : 15.000 *Trophy: Gold & Power Call of the Wild West Alfred travelled with the professor for a while. He told they have been to the Wild West once! Professor met a mysterious stranger there, of whom Alfred knows nothing. Melissa and Alfred decided to go through the portal to reconstruct professor's journey. Maybe this will help to solve the professor's mystery? Help Melissa and Alfred to find the mysterious stranger, feel the athmosphere of the Wild West and receive a reward! *Assemble the "Wanted" Poster Search in Shadows, Night, Reverse and Jumbled mode anywhere + 10 Stetsons from Tree, Dryad and Unicorn at friends places. For "anywhere" is relative, search there: **Dueling Pistols: Bellows Manor - Night **Sheriff Badge: Paris - Jumbled **Cowboy Boots: Venice - Reverse **Spurs: Times of Knights - Shadows *Assemble the Covered Wagon Search in different ghost modes + 15 Saddles from the creatures at Paris and Times of Knights **Cowboy Horse: Bellows Manor - Octopus **Cactus: Paris - Poltergeist **Desert Sand: Venice - Twilight Genies **Tumbleweed: Times of Knights - Marine Queen The Cantel Bag contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250)/1 Purse (130) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: Random (7) *Charges: Random (4) * : 12.000 * : 500 *Trophy: Wind, Cactus and Freedom Dance Lessons Tournaments and fights, warlock evil deeds are well forgotten - dance announced in Ulric's Castle! Couriers have been sent to every corner of the world. Creatures from Venice and Manor decided to follow fashion and visit this beautiful dance. Experience atmosphere of a dance, find all items essential for every lady and get Jewelry Box as award. *Help 10 Dryads *Help 15 Sea Nymphs *Help 10 Queens of Spades *Assemble the Atmosphere of Dance **Flowers for Lady (Ghost mode at Celestial Stables) **Dance Card (Twilight Genies at Princess's Boudoir) **Gloves (Marine Queen in Alchemist's Tower) **Elegant Shoe (Octopus in Treasury) **Waltz (Times of Knights) *Help 10 Lonely Lumberjacks *Help 15 Mountain Giants *Help 10 Pirates The Jewelry Box contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Pearls: 1 Purse (130) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10), Sweet Roots (5) *Expedition Gadgets: Crystal Harp (2), Lunar Firefly (2) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 2 , 1 , 1 , 4 *Charges: Random (4) * : 12.000 * : 500 *Trophy: Mazurka and Quadrille Botanist Every evening Martha carefully organizes flowers and leaves under the light of a lamp. The girl is fond of botanics and has already gatheres a significant collection of interesting plants. Together with Andrew she is ready to come to the Botanic Garden in Venice to learn more about plants! Help Martha to assemble a set of plants, chase away these sticky phenomena and get a reward!. *Assemble the Set of Plants (5 Nutritious Dews from Lonely Lumberjack + 5 Royal Ametrines from Unicorn) **Red Leaf (Observatory in Night mode) **Green Leaf (Dungeon in Reverse mode) **Yellow Leaf (Cellar with Octopus) **Orange Leaf (Laboratory in Shadows mode) **5 Sheets of Paper (Hotel Room in Jumbled mode) *Banish 15 Poltergeists *Banish 15 Twilight Genies *Assemble the Set of Roses (5 Earth Essences from Unicorn + 5 Hearts of the Earth from Celestial Elemental) **Red Rose (Burano Island in Puzzle mode) **Pink Rose (Music Palace in Shadows mode) **Blue Rose (Venetian Café with Octopus) **White Rose (Cheese Yard in Reverse mode) **Yellow Rose (Gondolier's House in Night mode) The Botanist Box contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Pearls: 1 Purse (130) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10), Sweet Roots (5) *Expedition Gadgets: Crystal Harp (2), Lunar Firefly (2) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 3 *Charges: Random (5) * : 12.000 * : 500 *Trophy: At Botanic Garden Paris Walks Paris is the city of romance and love, city of travellers, city of lovers. Give your hand to jolly mime and start your walk through beautiful streets! You are going to visit every corner of these well-known places, meet every fairy inhabitant of Paris and enjoy your time! But what is it? Sea Marine is ready to join you in your journey. It seems we have to take her with us. Fairy creatures living in Paris prepared gifts for you. Open Traveller's Case to get plenty of useful things! *Assemble the Paris Romance (3 Energy Chocolates from Tree + 3 Coconut Teas from Dryad) **Exquisite Aroma (Museum of Perfumes) **Set of Pastry (Boulangerie) **Throw Pillow (Hotel Room) **French Press (Café) **Fashion Magazine (Fashion Boutique) *Banish 15 Marine Queens *Assemble the Paris Walks (5 Earth Essences from Unicorn + 5 Symbols of Unity from Tree) **Help the Jolly Mime 10 times **Help the Tricky Juggler 10 times **Help the Solemn Hunchback 15 times **3 Elegant Cups (Secrets of Paris) **Sweets (Boat with Poltergeist) You receive the Traveller's Case as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Pearls: 1 Purse (130) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10), Sweet Roots (2) *Expedition Gadgets: Crystal Harp (2), Lunar Firefly (2) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 3 , 4 *Charges: Random (4) * : 12.000 * : 500 *Trophy: Paris Walk Call to the Manor Travelling through time and space is a common thing even for Ulric's castle. Though the valiant knight is still wary of the Portal. Yet his heart was melted by the Princess eager to visit the Manor. Preparations for a great journey begins! Travelling through time is so exciting and unusual. The Princess and Ulric should be well-prepared! Everyone in the Manor is anxious to see them! Helpt to hold a first-class reception for our hight guests and get your well-deserved reward! *Banish 10 Twilight Genies *Assemble the Long Journey (6 Dark Matters from Tree + 4 Neon Water Lilies from Sea Nymph) **Travelling Dress (Princess's Boudoir in Night mode) **Ruby Earrings (Treasury in Jumbled Words mode) **Fabric for Tent (Tilt Yard with Marine Queen) **Golden Fibula (Celestial Stables in Shadows mode) **5 King's Hound (Throne Hall with Octopus) *Assemble the Warm Welcome (5 Heats of the Earth from Celestial Elemental + 6 Blue Phianites from Juggler) **Keg of Syrup (Cellar with Marine Queen) **Ancient Chandelier (Study in Night mode) **Festive Tablecloth (Dungeon in Reverse mode) **Silverware (Observatory with Octopus) **Door-knocker (Library in Puzzle mode) *Banish 10 Poltergeists You receive the Traveller's Case as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Pearls: 1 Purse (130) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10), Sweet Roots (2) *Expedition Gadgets: Crystal Harp (2), Lunar Firefly (2) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 3 * : 12.000 * : 500 *Trophy: Age-old Manor Fruit Parade The outstanding scientist and time traveller, professor Bellows, is also a passionate fruit-grower. In his garden not far from the Manor the largest, the most beautiful and tasty fruits of all time grow! It must have to do something with professor's inventions! Also, Eleanor makes nice sweets from them. Join the harvesting fruits and cooking sweetmeats! Feel the fruit spirit and get the reward! *Help 10 Lonely Lumberjacks *Assemble the Fruit Basket (3 Energy Chocolates from Tree + 3 Coconut Teas from Dryad) **3 Apples (Library in Jumbled Words mode) **3 Pears (Cellar in Shadows mode) **3 Oranges (Observatory with Octopus) **3 Lemons (Study in Night mode) **3 Plums(Laboratory with Poltergeist) *Assemble the Fruit Pie (3 Earth Essences from Unicorn + 3 Symbols of Unity from Tree) **Apple Marshmallow (Boat in Puzzle mode) **Pear Confiture(Hotel Room in Reverse mode) **Orange Slices (Fashion Boutique with Marine Queen) **Lemon Jelly (Boulangerie with Octopus) **Plum Jam (Museum of Perfumes in Shadows mode) *Help 10 Unicorns You receive the Fruit Spirit as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Pearls: 1 Purse (130) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10), Sweet Roots (2) *Expedition Gadgets: Crystal Harp (2), Lunar Firefly (2) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 1 , 2 , 1 , 4 *Charges: Random (5) * : 12.000 * : 500 *Trophy: Trees and Fruits Friend in Scale Strange things are happening: morning newspaper has dragon photo, tourists tell they kind of met a dinosaur ehile citizens have seen some strange creature... I wonder where the picture from the newspaper has been taken? Maybe it's a fake? Strange Protosaur is walking around? He carries eggs in a big basket and tries to sell them. Though no one is buying - the eggs are too strange. These must be dragon eggs. Protosaur is doing some fishy business! If dragons get out of the park it will be hard to handle them! Explore the dragon park, reveal Protosaur's plans, untangle the wires of this story and get a reward! Quest details see Friend in Scale You receive the Protosaur's Chest as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (25) *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250) *Tarra Cards: Silver (150), Gold (100) *Energy: 1 , 1 *Runes: Large Maya Master Set (2) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 15 *Charges: Random (10) * : 40.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: In the Lost Park Ghost Race This night some noize in professor's study woke Alfred up. He went there: the window was wide open and a short guy in dark clothes was sweeping the room. As soon as he noticed the butler he dropped the bag and ran away... Failed attempt to steal opens for us a mysterious story about legendary racers. Meet a young lady Veronica and learn her role in the happening events! Another invention of Professor Bellows will help you to organize the race of the century! The reward is right at the tape! Quest details see Ghost Race You receive the Racer's Chest as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (25) *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250) *Tarra Cards: Silver (150), Gold (100) *Energy: 1 , 1 *Runes: Large Maya Master Set (2) *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 , 10 , 15 *Charges: Random (10) * : 40.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: Legend Return Lost Parcel A parcel from an anonymous sender addressed to Prosper arrived to Paris. Professor Bellows himself must have sentd it! Parisian circus folk volunteered to get the parcel to the addressee but lost it! And vigorous phenomena managed to carry the stuff from the parcel to Venice! What has Professor Bellows sent us? Just a strange set of items at first thought, but a sign for an experienced eye! Open the hidden door, get a reward and prepare for new adventures and mysteries! *Help 10 Hunchbacks *Help 10 Mimes *Help 10 Jugglers *Assemble the Package (3 Oblivion Fogs + 3 Royal Ametrines) **3 Letter-papers (Hotel Room in Night mode) **3 Wax Seals (Boulangerie with Octopus) **3 Flax Wisp (Café in Shadow mode) **3 Postage Stamps (Fashion Boutique with Marine Queen) **3 Address Cards (Boat in Reverse mode) *Assemble Professor's Letter (3 Golden Citrines + 3 Blue Phianites) **Bunch of Keys (Burano Island in Puzzle mode) **Key Hole (Music Palace in Jumbled mode) **Bag of Coins (Stained-Glass Workshop with Poltergeist) **Piece of Map (Cheese Yard with Twilight Genies) **Grandfather's Clock (Gondolier's House in Night mode) You receive Professor's Chest as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Tarra Cards: Silver (20), Gold (20) *Energy: 3 *Gadgets: 3 , 3 *Helper: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helper: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Charges: Random (5) *Trophy: Journey Continues Halloween Fair Very soon you are going to participate in the Halloween Carnival, explore the mysteries of Jack the Trickster and take a walk through the Pumpkin Patch! But meanwhile search for pumpkins in locations with phenomena! Soon Halloween Fair organized by Jack the Trickster begins! It will last only for three days! Do not miss your chance to exchange chests with rewards from Jack. Visit the Halloween Fair to exchange collected pumpkins for chests Jack the Trickster prepared especially for you. Choose a chest, exchange it for some pumpkins and open the chest to receive wonderful rewards! *Collect pumpkins from rooms with ghosts (explore not banish!) You may change them at the fair into one or more chests from Jack the Trickster. The chests contain: Box with Ghosts (20 pumpkins, 45 items) *Creature Summoning Scrolls (5) *Energy: 2 *Gadgets: 10 *Ghost Helper: 3 *Expedition Helper: Dragon Coin (20) *Charges: Random (5) * : 3000 * : 300 Ghost Chest (40 pumpkins, 55 items) *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Energy: 2 *Gadgets: 10 *Ghost Helper: 3 *Expedition Helper: Dragon Tablet (20) *Charges: Random (10) * : 5000 * : 500 Jack's Box (80 pumpkins, 256 items) *Creature Summoning Scrolls (15) *Tarra Cards: Silver (200) *Energy: 2 *Amulets: Time Amulet (1) *Gadgets: 10 *Ghost Helper: 5 , 5 *Charges: Random (15) *10000 *1000 Pumpkin locker (120 pumpkins, 257 items) *Creature Summoning Scrolls (20) *Tarra Cards: Gold (200) *Energy: 2 *Resonating Amulet (1) *Gadgets: 10 *Ghost Helper: 3 *Charges: Random (20) *Pouch of Pearls (1) * : 15000 * : 1500 First Snow First snow is always a surprise. Every year, right after the first snowflakes touch the ground, all Manor's inhabitants and their friends pour to the yard, split into teams, and start the Snow Fight. Professor and Andrew made a number of peculiar gadgets especially for such times. Yet phenomena is also eager to join! Prepare yourself for the Snow Fight and get your trophy! Collect Professor's and Andrew's inventions and chase away annoying phenomena! *Chase away 10 Twilight Genies (explore, no gadgets) *Chase away 10 Poltergeists (explore, no gadgets) *Assemble the Professor's Gear (5 Packages of Ice from Hunchback + 5 Chain Reactions from Juggler) **Snowball Roller (Observatory in Day mode) **Fog Generator (Laboratory in Reverse mode) **Signal Beacons (Cellar in Night mode) **Personal Heaters (Study in Reverse mode) **Snow Trap (Museum of Perfumes in Shadows mode) *Assemble Andrew's Gear (5 Oblivion Fogs from Hunchback + 5 Energy Rocks from Tree) **Heat Protection (Alchimist's Tower in Day mode) **Snowman-guardian (Princess's Boudoir in Night mode) **Thermos (Stained-Glass Workshop in Reverse mode) **Heated Gloves (Gondolier's House in Night mode) **Snowthrower 2000(Treasury in Jumbled Words mode) You receive the Ice Chest as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (5) *Pearls: 1 Purse (130) *Tarra Cards: Silver (30), Gold (30) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10), Sweet Roots (2) *Expedition Gadgets: Crystal Harp (2), Lunar Firefly (2) *Gadgets: 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 3 * : 10.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: First Snow Turn of History Paris is an ancient city full of all kinds of actors. But what a strange actor rushed into the Perfume Museum? Citizens and police are confused. Why is this strangely dressed man is running about the city and attacks everyboddy? We have to deal with him immediately! Solve the riddle od the mysterious stranger and get ready for the new adventures on the pirate island. Stop the pirates from making a mess in Paris and get a reward. But prepare for a tough fight: there is still life in the old pirates! Quest details see Turn of History You receive the Pirate Chest as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (15) *Pearls: 1 Pouch (250) *Tarra Cards: Silver (170), Gold (120) *Energy: 1 , 1 *Runes: Large Maya Master Set (2) *Gadgets: 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 , 10 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Charges: 5 * : 35.000 * : 1000 *Trophy: Pirate Island Big Failure Workers of the magic laboratory are in despair! Recently a device was created in the laboratory, one able to produce magic talismans of unseen power. The event soon became well-known to everyone so the laboratory was flooded with orders. Trying to fulfill the orders in time scientists did not observe the safety measures which led to an explosion that scattered the parts of the machine far and wide. It is necessary to collect all parts of the machine to fix it. Help the workers of the Laboratory to do it! *Assemble the Mysterious Motor (2 Magical Batteries from Dryad + 2 Energy Batteries from Unicorn) Find all items in Reverse mode (mostly at Bellows Manor) **Antigravity Plunger **Parabolic Screw-nut **Insubstantial Cylinder **Hydro-Steaming Pipe **Diamond Screw *Assemble the Control Board (2 Magical Batteries from Dryad + 2 Energy Batteries from Unicorn) Find all items in Night mode (mostly in Times of Knights) **Purple Lever **Assembly Manual **Silver Body **Vacuum Wiring **Lazarus Adapter *Assemble the Lofrans Set (2 Magical Batteries from Dryad + 2 Energy Batteries from Unicorn) Find all items in rooms with Twilight Genies (mostly at Bellows Manor) **Illusion Gear **Fantasy Gear **Transversal Essence **Magical Compound **Powder of Transformation *Assemble the Control Joystick (2 Magical Batteries from Dryad + 2 Energy Batteries from Unicorn) Find all items in rooms with Poltergeists (mostly in Paris) **Regeneration Toddler **Blue Dosimeter **Golden Starter **Diamond Thermometer **Ruby Panel You receive the Repairman's Chest as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (5) *Tarra Cards: Silver (50), Gold (25) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 5 , 5 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 3 *Charges: 5 * : 12.000 * : 5000 *Trophy: Great Discovery Professor's Chest During her last cleaning day among the trophies of the Professor, Martha found an ancient chest very much alike a pirate treasure chest. Unfortunately it was closed and while Andrew, Alfred and she were looking for something to open it with, phenomena broke the chest and pulled its contents through all the Manor! How can we now figure out whose chest it was? Gather things stolen by phenomena and refill the chest! *Assemble the Pirate Treasures (3 Silver Doubloons from Tree + 3 Golden Doubloon from Unicorn) **Old Sabre (Study in Shadows mode) **Cook's Recipes (Library in Reverse mode) **Wrinkled Crown (Cellar in Night mode) **Cracked Ruby (Treasury in Jumbled Words mode) **Captain's Cocked Hat (Laboratory in Day mode) *Banish 10 Twilight Genies *Assemble the Ladies' Set (3 Brooches from Dryad + 3 Hairpin from Dryad) Find all items in in rooms with Twilight Genies **Silk Fabric **Necklace of Lady-in-waiting **Bead-decorated Hat **Elegant Ring **Woman Gloves *Banish 10 Poltergeists *Assemble the Aristocrat's Set (3 Powder Boxes from Unicorn + 3 Eau-de-Colognes from Tree) Find all items in rooms with Poltergeists **Curly Wig **Jackboots **Monocle **Fine Lady's Portrait **Massive Ring You receive the Pirate Souvenirs as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Tarra Cards: Silver (40), Gold (50) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 3 , 5 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 3 , 1 , 1 *Charges: 2 * : 10.000 * : 1200 *Trophy: Treasures From Past Wake Up Your Friend! Waker reward: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (5) (sometimes) *Tarra Cards: Silver (15-20), Gold (5-10) *24 hour VIP access (as Crown Talisman in the Talisman tab) *1 Handful of Perls (25 pieces) *Trophy: "Friendly Support" * : 5 * : some Sleeper reward: *Tarra Cards: Silver (20) *24 hour VIP access (as Crown Talisman in the Talisman tab) *1 Pearl Shell (60 pieces) *10 Sweet Roots *Trophy: "Welcome Back" Invasion Alert Andrew the astronomer managed to contact creatures from outer space. Incredibly, a real starship landed on the Earth. Starship! But why do not the aliens try to contact us? We need to find out! Prepare the meet the aliens and explore the starship! Help Thatkhr the Alien and get your reward! Remember! You will define the first impression made by humans on aliens! Quest details see at the Starship You receive the Extraterrestrial Chest as reward. It contains: *Creature Summoning Scrolls (25) *Tarra Cards: Silver (150), Gold (100) *Energy: 1 Strawberry Jam, 1 Energiser of Time (250) *Gadgets: 10 Bells, 10 Phase Watch, 10 Solar Lamp, 10 Hammers. 15 Problem Solver *Artefact Charge: 1 Fire Dust, 1 Pure Energy, 1 Amethyst *Runes Chest: 2 Large Master Chest *Pouch of pearls 1 x 250 *Coins: 40,000 *XP: 1,000 *Trophy: Galactic Neighbours Hair and Nail Welcome to the most elite Beauty Parlor in Paris - "Magic"! Only those who got personal invitations can get there. But those lucky few will be charmed with its services. Why then knight Ulric is so sure something wrong going in the parlor? Let's sort everything out! Help Todd the Barber, get an invitation to the beauty parlor "Magic" and solve its mystery! Explore the Beauty Parlor and solve the mystery of its arrival!" *Assemble the Entrance Permission (3 Club Cards from Todd the Barber + 4 Application Forms from Todd the Barber) **Face Cream **Hair-Dye **Plush Robe **Soft Slippers **Advertising Leaflet *Assemble the Artifacts for Expertise (3 Pins with Skull from Todd the Barber + 4 Hair Picks with Runes from Todd the Barber) **Ritual Knife **Ritual Cup **Black Amulet **Spellbook **Magic Sphere *Assemble the Doll Family (3 Astronomer Doll from Todd the Barber + 4 Knight Doll from Todd the Barber) **Millionaire Doll **Maid Doll **Laborant Doll **Butler Doll **Professor Doll *Assemble the Ideal Looks (5 Aquamarines from the Hunchback + 5 Amethysts from the Hunchback) **Mystic Shampoo **Pearl Dye **Magic Curling Iron **Purple Gel **Starry Nail Polish You receive the Barber's Chest as reward. It contains:DUMMY *Creature Summoning Scrolls (10) *Tarra Cards: Silver (40), Gold (50) *Energy: 3 *Dragon Food: Mountain Water (10) *Gadgets: 3 , 5 , 3 *Helpers: Refreshing Dew (15) *Ghost Helpers: 3 , 1 , 1 *Charges: 2 * : 10.000 * : 1200 *Trophy: Magic Cut Category:Event